


A nightly visit.

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts, LittleBluejay_SingingSongs



Series: Bedtime stories [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs/pseuds/LittleBluejay_SingingSongs
Summary: A hunting we will go. Castiel has a life outside of Dean?





	A nightly visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel ❤️’s Dean.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the poem.

Castiel stayed invisible while listening in on Dean’s conversation with Sam. Sam was explaining at length, the story of the vampires they were hunting, and how they were very entrenched in their location. Details, thought Castiel. Sam continued, “And had been there since at least 1650 to maybe as early as 1630, based on which ship that had brought over the first vampire.” And yet more details about the ratio of sick to healthy passengers, and the length of the trip. Castiel sighed. “Hey they were smart, they only took tourists or other travelers, and went to great lengths, to be all but invisible to the community around them.” Pages of details, involving the finding of skeletons after a storm had uprooted trees. Dean was right there with Sam, listening and helping to look up things! They didn’t seem to need him.

Castiel thought about the number of times this scenario had played out, Dean listening and Sam finding people, places, events that had to be looked into, right now! Castiel ignored most of what they said. Until Dean said, “Ok, let’s go.” Castiel started listening, thinking, we’re going on a hunt! He was wrong, they didn’t go on a hunt. Unless you included groceries, something for The Car, and then a trip to a den of iniquity. They drank beer and had a lot of fun laughing. Castiel watched Dean play pool. He left when Sam and Dean left for the bunker.

 

Castiel returned to heaven. He didn’t really care what they were saying up here, either. Everything was always in a state of a “calm” emergency. There was nothing for him to do. Nothing he wanted to do. Not really.

 

Castiel perked up, a girl, in a hospital, was praying. He checked on her mom in another room. She was dying. What caught his attention was that the girl and the mom, were not related. Not in any way. They were not family, friends, or neighbors. What was happening here? A second person was praying for the mom. A Priest. Wait, what was he saying exactly? It wasn’t last rites. “Oh.” The mom was shot by a total stranger, and by accident. The Priest was asking for forgiveness for the shooter.

Doctors were trying to stop the bleeding. Castiel hovered above the white room, it was filled with equipment and many things, and people, all scrubs and masks. He studied the woman for a while. Then Castiel reached out and poked his finger right into her flesh, he found the hole and fixed it. There were many holes, he moved his finger to the next hole and fixed it. Human bodies can be very confusing, some holes you fix, others you best not get near them. He found another hole, made sure it needed fixing and then touched it, and it healed. He moved around the doctor. 

 The doctor threw part of her body into a silver dish. Wait. I can’t fix it, if he’s cutting things out.

Castiel regrouped. The biggest problem was in her head, he placed two fingers on her forehead and healed her. A different spot broke, which he fixed. His thoughts strayed to the day, he and Dean played the game, ‘Operation’. You have to concentrate to win. Castiel concentrated. The prayers helped. He fixed holes for a long time. New ones would break, and he’d fix those. Castiel rested and looked at her laying there. The doctors were still working. They have unbelievable concentration he thought, he placed his hands on the main doctors shoulders. The doctor took a deep breath, relaxed and kept going.

Castiel went back to the girl in the hall. She was crying, he placed his hand over her head. She stopped crying, dried her tears saying, “I think she’s going to be okay.” She shook her head in disbelief “I don’t know why, but, I think she’ll be okay.” Castiel looked at the dozen or more people sitting around her, and left.

 

Castiel realized time had gone by, three weeks and a day, since he had last seen Dean. Oops, he’d missed the hunt. Dean had not prayed for him. Sam and Dean were already back and in bed, from the great vampire hunt. They didn’t even ask for his help, not even once. Something was wrong. Castiel looked in on Dean. Dean lay awake in bed, eyes shut, his face wet. Castiel looked for Sam. Was he hurt or possessed? No, just asleep. He checked the dungeon and the rest of the bunker. The whole place was empty. He returned to Dean.

Dean wasn’t crying, just nonstop tears silently running down his face. Castiel used Jimmy’s old handkerchief on Dean’s cheeks, which didn’t stop the flow.

“What’s wrong Dean?” No response. Castiel moved a chair next to the bed. He sat, lifted Dean up by the shoulders, and slipped his right arm behind Dean’s neck, holding him so Castiel could see his face.“Tell me what’s wrong, Dean.”

Dean opened his reddened eyes, blinking in the pitch black. “I can’t see you, Cas.”

Castiel waved a finger. The room now had several lit candles. He smiled at Dean. “Can you see me now?”

“Put me down.”

Castiel laid Dean back in the bed. “You’re crying.”

“We couldn’t save them,” Dean took a ragged breath, “We killed a vampire nest. They had, in the basement their ‘food supply,’” Dean scoffed, more tears leaking down, “We saved some, but others, they had turned into vampires. So even though they were being used as juice boxes by the vamps, they were now vamps, too so, we had to kill them,” he sat up and looked away, into the darkness, “They had caught people, hung them up,” he waved his hand up and down, “Then bit them over and over again. Some turned, and they were now biting the people hanging next to them.”

Castiel handed his handkerchief back to Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean wiped his face. He laughed nervously and handed the cloth back. “It’s a little wet.”

“Sorry.” Castiel shook the handkerchief, drying it in an instant. He looked at the plain white cloth, tilting his head to the side, and shook it again. He tucked it into Dean’s hand, squeezing Dean’s fingers gently. Dean shook his head. He pulled his hand away and clenched the cloth in his fist.

“But the ones who were still alive” he breathed, “We cut down maybe thirty people. They were covered in bite marks” he lifted his chin up and breathed deeply, he lowered his chin, “we had nothing. No bandages. Nothing to help them with.” His breath hitched. He looked at Castiel, looking through him, still in the basement trying to save people that couldn’t be saved. “The place was just a shit hole. Blood and dirt and gore everywhere. We called 911.” Dean’s gaze finally focused on Castiel. Then he turned his head away, hiding. “So we cut them down and carried them, into the yard.”

Castiel touched Dean’s cheek, turning Dean to face him. Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes, hoping he understood that he did not blame him, that he knew Dean always tried his best, always tried to save everyone even though it was an impossible mission.

“You don’t understand, Cas, there was maybe a hundred dead people. All bit up.” Dean was determined to keep his guilt and shame, before his shoulders and head just dropped. He didn’t relax so much as give up. “I feel really tired.”

“Dean. Sleep.”

Dean lay back on the bed, curling up on his side. Pressing his fingers to Dean’s forehead, Castiel watched Dean’s face dry, the frown clear and relax. Pushing him gently into deep sleep, Castiel prayed Dean would have good dreams.

 

In the morning Dean found Sam in the kitchen drinking coffee. He joined him. Sam got up and placed his used cereal bowl in the sink. He came back saying “That was a rough day. How are you doing, Dean?”

“Sammy, we should hit the stores and buy some pie.” Said Dean with a smile.

“Pie.”

“Pie makes everything better.” Dean checked the refrigerator, “Beer and milk. Couple of steaks.” Sam just watched Dean, wondering if he should be worried or just thankful Dean was doing better. “I’ll go get dressed,” said Dean as he left the kitchen.

  
Dean dressed and made his bed. He found Cas’s handkerchief. He looked at the stitching, a capital C. He opened the cloth up, on an inside panel was a poem.

 

Sunrise begins each day, then the sun sets.  
I remember the day, when we first met.  
Covered in blood and dripping with gore,  
I pulled you out, so you’d feel pain no more.

 

Dean stared at it for a while, re-folded it and stored it in his keepsake drawer. The one with the pictures of his family. He reopened the drawer and turned the handkerchief blank side up, moving it to the back of the drawer.

From the back of the garage Castiel stood motionless and watched Sam and Dean drive away in Baby.


End file.
